


lost

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider Dies, First Meetings, M/M, Past Abuse, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're older bro just died, you're the only one who showed up. Only people alive are you and the guy working as the funeral director. You aren't sure what you need right now...





	lost

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Huh?" You glance up at the shorter man in front of you.

He must work at the funeral home. He's in a tux with his hands clasped in front of his chest and a comforting look laying behind his glasses.

"Oh uh..." You sniff your nose, "thanks."

You're surprised someone actually came up to you after the memorial service, no one else he knew even showed.

It was just you and him and the body.

"He was your brother?" The man asks you.

"Yeah..."

You guess he overheard you say a few things over his casket. He probably knows you aren't really mourning.

"I think it's wonderful that he had someone like you... i over heard a bit of what you said..."

You knew it.

He continues, "and I thought... I thought I'd tell you that I'm impressed with how big of a man you are."

"What?" You softly ask.

"Those things you said... the... forgiveness you gave him... I thought that was such a strong thing to say." He sighed. "I'm... I'm John by the way." He reaches out for your hand.

You take his hand and shake it.

You let go as you say, "it's less about forgiveness and more about... moving on."

"Right." John looks the other way. "You're an... amazing type of person you know that?"

"What made you say that?" You ask him.

"Oh... I guess I should finish my thoughts when I speak... um... well... letting go off all of that, moving on... it's not easy for most people to do that." He tells you.

"Well, I'm just tired of it." You shake your head. "Not going to give him any more of my time. This is the last he gets."

"That's... actually very kind of you." He looked away from you.

He must have heard everything.

"I-" He stopped himself from talking.

"Hey, don't worry about thinking twice before you speak." You tell him. "At least you got kind things to say to me, and I think I could really use that right now."

"I was wondering if you'd like to have... dinner together later tonight?" John looks away, "as an apology for... ease dropping I suppose."

"You work here, man." You shrug.

"But... that all seemed private." John looks back into your eyes, "and... asking you out on a date while I'm on the job is... a bit unorthodox."

"A... date?" You ask him to clarify.

He nods. He really did hear everything.

"W-why?" You wonder if he's only asking because he heard that you feel lonely and it's hard for you to connect with other men...

"Because I... I could see your soul today, and I liked it." He confesses.

You smile at him.

He smiles back at you.

"This isn't the part where you tell me that you were a ghost the whole time... right?" You ask.

"Oh!? How would a ghost take you dinner?" He laughs at you, smiling and grinning.

You really do think... you needed this right now.


End file.
